The Prince and TheMaiden (rewrite)
by Ikutolover93
Summary: i have re written the original prince and the maiden so i hope you enjoy Amu left home to get a job at the royal palace to help her family out but does not expect any thing like love to come in to her life.
1. Chapter 1

**Lover:** I know most are wondering why I decided to rewrite my story but I thought it would be better to have it set in a traditional Japanese setting than English type setting. Please bear with me when I try to use the Japanese fortifications for the names I will do my best, also your more than welcome to point out my mistakes in a PM or review so I can make changes to it. Thanks baring with it.

**Ikuto:** "finally she shut up"

**Jemmy**: Be nice Iku-kun

**Lover**:** -.-**

**Amu**: I would watch it if I were you

**Ikuto**: why she's harmless as a fly ***smirks***

**Lover**: ***give Ikuto-Kun a death glare*** you know I can have horrible thing happen to you, and Amu-chan please be a good friend and do the disclaimer

**Jemmy: **And Jemmy well jump into do horrible things to! ***Evil beta smirk***

**Amu**: Sure thing. Lover does not own any of the **Shugo Chara** characters, but does own the idea of this plot please enjoy. Also Jemstone6259 or also known as Jemmy is our lovely beta. ***Bows and looks at the scared Ikuto***

**Ikuto**: **O_O#**

**Jemmy: **What's wrong with him? ***Pokes Ikuto with a stick***

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

On an early morning, of a cool springs day, before the sun had even raised, over the peak of Mount Fuji, in the kingdom of the Seiyo Empire, a small home, who held a family, could be heard scurrying around, especially a pink haired girl. She was busy gathering clothing and personal items, and packing them away.

The young girl soon walked out into the cool crisp air, inhaling. She turned around and exhaled, a small white cloud formed from her breath. Her honey golden eyes laid on her home for the last time. The home was small, but it was where she had lived all her life.

She turned her back on the house, and got ready to leave. She seemed to stop at the sound of a door being thrown open and the sound of small pitter patters of feet. She didn't turn around to see who it was, for she know all along. The small figure grabbed onto the side of her kimono.

"Onee-san, I don't want to go! Why, must you leave me, mama, and papa? It's not fair." A pair of golden eyes, just like her own, looked up at her, tears in the corners. The grip from the blondish-brown haired girl tightened, not wanting to let go.

"I need to go, Ami. This is the only way I can make money, so I can hire you a tutor. Your my little sister and I want the best for you, no matter the cost or weather I'm here or not." She said, with a smile, as she knelt down on one knee. The older sister placed a hand on her little sister head, and gently stroked her head. She stopped after the tears from her sister did. She looked into her eyes and smiled, yet again, before pulling Ami to her chest, for a hug.

"But, Onee-san I won't be able to see or hug you any more, if you go away, and what will mama and papa do without you?" Ami said, as more hot tears began to run down her small face. She burrowed her face deeper into her sister's chest, and hugged her back tightly.

"Ami, I can always come back to visit, when I have a day off, and I can take you were ever you want to go." The sakura haired girl said, before she kissed her sisters forehead. Pulling away from the kiss she looked into her sisters glossy eyes.

"Amu-chan, honey." A women with dark brown hair came from the house, in both hands was a box. She walked over to her daughter and laid the box into her hands.

Amu knobbed a thank you to her mother, as she pulled her youngest daughter off her eldest. After Ami had released Amu, Amu, opened the box, revealing her mother's heirloom. Amu looked up into her mother's brown eyes.

"I want you to take it with you. I know you will make some good of it, but promise me you will not lose this priceless heirloom Amu, it's been in this family for six generation, and is being passed on to you the seventh generation." Midori said in a gentle but loving voice, as she cooed her youngest daughter who was still crying.

"I will protect and keep it safe, but I have to go now." Amu said sadly, as she saw her dad come out of the house. When he say her he sent her a sad smile, which she returned back to him.

"My sparrow is growing up to fast." He said with a sniffle. Amu looked up at him, before giving her family a final hug.

"I will write as often as I can, and visit you when I'm able, and that's a promise I will keep." The pinkette said and turned her back. She picked up her satchel and started toward the emperor's palace, were she would stay and be the princess's personal maid or whatever job she was given. Amu gave a heavy sigh as she began to think of what she needed to prepare herself for, before she arrived at the grand gates.

_Mental check off list_

_Keep myself in check_

_Do what needs to be done at the best of my abilities_

_Keep my emotions in check (don't take thing personally)_

_DO NOT speak unless spoken to or asked to speak! Very important, Amu!_

Amu nodded as she finished her mental check list off. She really needed to remember to only speak when spoken to or asked to. Otherwise something unspeakable may happen.

To be honest, Amu was beyond nervous. She was scared, but also excited. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself as she walked. Amu looked up from the road, the dirt road that she had been following, to the sun as it peeked out from behind the Mount Fuji.

Taking a deep breath she started to walk again.

Hours flew by, and soon she was at _the_ crossing bridges, she had reached the capital.

Amu was shocked by how massive the capital was. It was filled with all kinds of shops. Some were for everything imaginable. She was awestruck until she heard something.

Amu turned to see what it was, but instead she found herself face to face with an abnormally large pair of gold orbs like her own but did not belong to a human but to a black panther.

She stood there in utter shock as she looked in to the golden orbs of the beast, and started to inch back slowly as she heard some whispering from some of the shop keepers. She dared not look away from this creature to see what the shop keepers were saying. She backed up until she thought she was a safe distance away from the beast and turned around before starting to walk away.

Amu looked back at the black creature one more time. She wasn't looking where she was going or what was in front of her, but as she did she stepped the wrong way and twisted her ankle.

Closing her eyes, she expected to feel the hard ground underneath her, but instead she found herself slightly buried in the panther's fur. She pulled back, in shock. As she tried to stand a sharp pain shot through her ankle, making her gasp as she tried to stand. Amu reached for the panther again, not knowing she was doing it.

She closed her eyes, as she held her injured ankle off the ground, trying to hold back the tears of pain.

_'Baka, baka, baka, I'm such a klutz. I tripped over thin air.'_ She thought, as she mentally beat herself, not paying attention to the panther. Before, Amu could react the panther pushed his weight against her, causing her to fall back; with ease the panther scooted behind her as she landed lightly on his back.

The panther turned to look at the shocked and bewildered sakura haired girl on his back, as he stood up to his full height letting her feet hang about six inches off the ground. The black creature easily moved over to where her satchel had fallen, and picked it up, only to realize that the bag weighed more than the girl that was on his back.

His golden orbs looked at the girl in confusion, how could a little, fragile girl could be able to carry something like this. Then, turned to look ahead, as he took off in a sprint, heading straight for the palace grounds.

Amu was unnerved by his actions, as she grabbed onto his, velvet soft, fur, so she would not fall. Every once and a while he would suddenly stop to let her re-adjust her sitting position so it was comfortable for them both of them. The Sakura haired girl was surprised it had not taken them much more than fifteen or twenty minutes, to reach the gate that was heavily guarded. Amu saw the guards look up when they saw her riding the panthers back. Amu looked at the panther as they were about to pass through the gates, when the two guards stepped in front of the panther and her.

"Sorry Yoru, I can't let you pass through with that girl. No women are allowed here, not since that incident with Yamabuki- san." One of the guards shivered as he remembered the obnoxious red head. "She came to see if she was suitable to be the prince's wife after her parents claimed no woman was more beautiful and perfect to be his majesty's wife than her. Didn't go too very well with any of the royal family." The tallest guard said.

"I heard that she tried to use some sort of lie to force the high prince into marrying her. Yet as we both know, that failed because of a Royal Doctor had proved she had lied." The sakura haired girl said not realizing that Yoru was taking advantage of the distraction to try and get past the guards. The two were half way there when the guards realized what was going on, and quickly stepped in front of them once more, but this time they would be a bit more forceful.

* * *

**Not too far away:**

* * *

Noises could be heard at the entrance of the palace, near the koi pond, that was surround by soft pink Sakura peddles. Out of wonder a boy headed in the direction of which the noise was coming from. Upon, turning the corner the boy saw one of the guards holding a pink haired girl, by her wrist so she was about a few inches from touching the ground. He made his way toward the guards with an un-approving look as he walked toward them, until he was right behind them, and cleared his throat, the two froze.

"What do you to think you're doing?" The male said, while making his voice sound feminine. He watched them shudder under his death glare without looking back at him. "Are you going to answer me or stand there holding that poor girl off the ground by her arm?" He asked once more, watching the guard let the sakura haired girl go. As soon as she landed on the ground she fell to her knees, from a pain that seemed to come from her ankles.

"F-Fujisaki-sama, w-we were t-trying to get h-her to l-leave after Y-Yoru brought her here on h-his back." One of the guards said, completely scared. He looked at them over then to the sakura haired girl.

"When have you _ever_ seen Yoru carry anyone on his back? Did you not think there was a reason he did that?" Nagihiko said keeping his female act up.

"N-No we had not thought of that, w-we were t-trying to follow o-orders of the Emperor." Another guard finally said, and gulped.

"Could you not have asked her what happened before getting forceful, you're lucky it was me who was here and not one of the royal family, especially if it had been Tsukiyomi-ouji, you know how he _hates _it when a guard harms a young girl that did nothing wrong, and Yoru was probably bringing her here because he thought it was the right thing to do." Nagihiko said as he walked over to Amu and leaned down and extended his hand out to help her up. Amu took it and stood up, wincing in pain.

"Arigatō." Amu said as she looked down. Yoru walked up behind her and gently forced her to sit on his back once more.

"I will be taking her to have her ankle checked out, so go back to your guarding duties." Nagihiko said sternly, as he started to walk away with Yoru following him in to the palace. Heading in the direction of the royal doctors room.

"Arigatō, you helped me out." Amu said, again, when they stopped not too far from their destination.

"It was nothing, but may I ask how you hurt your ankle and ended up here on Yoru's back?"

"I was on my way here because of this" she said pulling out a letter out and handed it to him. "I was on my way here to meet with the king because he requested it after I helped out some close friends of his when a group of bandits attacked them, I happened to have self-defense when I was younger and when I finished the class my sensei gave me these." Amu said, as she pulling out what looked like to be ordinary fans that had a beautiful design.

"Fans?" he asked slightly confused

"They are not just ordinary fans." she said taking one and opened it revealing the beautiful designed on it. "Do you have any thing I can use that is non-valuable?"

"Um, no I don't. Sorry." Nagihiko said, then pointed into the beautiful garden and pointed toward a weed that was destroying the beauty with its thorns. "Cut that thorn vine without damaging any of the other flowers" Nagihiko said as he moved his long indigo hair from his face as it kept getting in his way.

"I can manage that, and I will fix your hair if you permit me so Fujisaki-sama." The sakura haired girl said, as she put one of the fans away and held the open one.

"Yes, you can but how are you going to cut the weed?" Nagihiko asked confused.

"You will see." She said and threw the open fan at the weed like a disk, it spun through the air like nothing seen before, just before it reached the vine a midnight blue haired boy stepped in the way. With quick reflexes she to the other fan and opened it and through it. The fan spun like a wheel before it lifted off in an up word motion, knocking the other off target, making them both come right back to her, with ease she caught them both.

She then looked at the boy who was there. _'Baka, you got in the way now I have to through it around you.' _She though and through again this time it missed the blue haired boy and cut the vine without touching the rest of the garden, as it came back to her making a whistling sound. This time she caught it and put it away. "Now I can do your hair." she said finally spoke and turned away from the garden and began to fix his hair, when she was finished she looked at him

"That looks great for you Fujisaki-sama." Amu said as they continue on with little talk. "Arigatō, Fujisaki-sama for all the help." Amu said once they entered the Royal doctor's room. The Doctor looked up seeing them come in.

"What can I do for you ladies?" He said.

"Can you take a look at her Ankle, she somehow injured it." Nagihiko said. The man nodded and started to check over her the sakura haired girl's ankle.

"Seems she twisted it pretty bad, but that all, nothing a little rest and cold water can't fix, you can walk on it but try not to overdo it." He said as he wrapped her ankle with a bandage to try to keep it from rolling or anything else. "If it's still bothering you, just come on back." He said once more, as she stood up and bowed to them, and in return they bowed back.

"Um how much is this?" Amu asked in wonder.

"It will not cost a thing, after all you're a friend of Fujisaki-sama here." He said, as he let them out into the walkway.

"Arigatō, for all your help and your time." Amu said as they started walking toward the throne room.

"Oh, I never caught you name from earlier." The indigo haired boy asked as he walked beside the sakura haired girl.

"I'm sorry, I'm Hinamori Amu, and my I ask for your full name?" She asked in a polity before she looked over at her and she was in deep thought.

'_Where have I heard the Hinamori name from I know I have read it or heard it some were but were.'_ Nagihiko thought to himself, not even hearing her question as he walked.

"You were asked a question Fujisaki-sama, are you not going to answer the girl." A deep voice said, from behind the two. Amu jumped and turned to see who it was behind them. Nagihiko was snapped out of his thoughts and turned around to see who it was, only to come face to face with the prince himself.

"Tsukiyomi-ouji, what a pleasant surprise that you're able to grace us with your presence." The indigo haired boy said, with a bow pulling Amu into a bow along with him.

"You were _that_ baka who stepped in the way of my fan causing me to use my other to make it return to me so it would not have done any harm to you." Amu said right out flat. Both boys looked at her in surprise for two reasons, one was she was not going crazy for the prince and two she threw an insult to his face without thinking. Did she even know who this man was?

Amu looked at the two wearing shocked faces, the prince recovered before Nagi did. The Sakura haired girl looked at Ikuto as a smirk crossed his face. "What's so funny, because I see nothing funny about it? I could have severely injured, if not killed you. If I had not known what to do." Amu asked, confused.

"For one I'm impressed you're not jumping all over me like a kid, for candy, like other girls do and, you just insulted me." The midnight blue haired boy said, as he leaned down and stared into her golden eyes.

Amu felt her eye twitch from this annoying man. "Really, looks are not everything if there is nothing to back it up, then what kind of prince is ready to rule the Empire?" Amu pointed out flatly. Not even caring if it made him mad or not.

"Then, that makes me a good looking Emperor, what more do I need." Ikuto said, with a smirk, knowing this was annoying her, and poor Nagi was left there stunned by her actions and words.

"Wow, that's a bit sad if you have nothing to back it up, I myself would not marry someone like you even if it meant I got out of poverty, I would rather marry someone more like Hotori-sama or Souma-sama." Amu said. This time both boys stood there completely shocked, but Ikuto looked as if he had been slapped in the face.

"You are the first and only girl I have ever known not to beg him to marry you, and I'm Fujisaki Nadeshiko." Nagihiko said and looked at Ikuto as he saw a gleam of interest in his eyes for this young lady. "I think it's time we head to the throne room to see why the Emperor asked you here Hinamori-chan." He said as he got them to look his way. Amu nodded and let Nadeshiko take the lead, as they left the prince there to stare after them.

* * *

**Lover:** Man that took longer than I expected I did five pages, I feel so proud of myself!

**Jemmy:** On my computer it says seven.

**Ikuto**: good for you, you _finally_ got the first chapter done after what 3 weeks

**Lover**: you are mean Ikuto, I have to go to school and do homework like you

**Jemmy:** Hello?

**Amu**: she's right you know, you should be learning to, if you want to be emperor one day

**Ikuto**: I don't want to though ***pouts***

**Jemmy: **Don't ignore me!

**Lover**: ***grins evilly*** that's what you get for being mean Ikuto, and I hope all you reader out there enjoyed the story, I have two other stories on hold I need to do a chapter for so it will be a while before I put another chapter up. Also feel free to leave a comment about this chapter.

**Jemmy: *Sits in her mushroom corner* **I've become a ghost everyone is ignoring me** *A cold breeze blows through the room.***

**Lover: *hugs Jemmy***your not ignored but thanks for torchoring Ikuto for being mean.^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**Lover: welcome back for another chapter, I know I left some of you hanging last time. If I had not stopped there to give my brain a rest I'm sure I would have gone brain dead lol**

**Jemmy: **You defiantly left me hanging ***Sitting at her table, sipping whatever she was drinking, and eating little finger cakes***

**Amu:** we don't needed that to happen, so what do you have planned for this chapter?

**Ikuto:** aww come on you can leave people hanging, I wan.. I mean the Readers want to know what happens. ***Sits down and eats some of Jemmy's cakes***

**Jemmy: *Suddenly evil aura around the beta***

**Amu:** **o.O#  
**  
**Lover:** sure you want to know just as much or more than the readers because Amu is going to talk to the Emperor

**Ikuto**: **-.- *Shoves another cake into his mouth***

**Jemmy: **Ikuto ***Pulls a dagger out and plays with it around her fingers* **step away from the cakes. Only I, our author, Ami, and the dear Amu can eat them.

**Amu: **so what do you have in store for this chapter, I hope you wrote it out or something

**Ikuto: *****puts down the cakes and steps away from the table, but then takes the whole plate of cakes and run***

**Lover:** nope if I write it out I will change it 3 or 4 times before typing it. Disclaimer please

**Ami:** Ikutolover93 does not own the shugo chara characters but owns the plot please enjoy

**Lover:** thanks Ami **:D**

**Jemmy: *Stands up* **I'm the beta by the way! ***Goes after Ikuto with a smile and a few knifes floating around her* **Iku-kun can we have a talk…

**Lover: **im glad i have Jemmy as a friend Ikuto-kun because I don't want to be on the receiving end of what your about to get.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

**Normal POV:**

* * *

"Fujisaki-sama what are your relations to the crown prince?" Amu asked, before looking up at him.

"There's really no relation between us. I come to help his sister with her dancing skills, since my family is renowned for their dancing skills and grace. So from time to time I'm asked to come here and help teach Utau-hime." The indigo haired boy replied, as he looked at her with a gentle smile.

"Well maybe I will get lucky and get to see you dancing or even teaching Utau-hime." Amu smiled as she walked along the open halls outside the palace taking in the warmth that came from the risen sun.

"Who know, maybe you will." He said, as he opened the door leading into the main hall that was a strait shoot to the throne room. Amu heard the sound of a deep voice laughing at what she did not know. She turned and looked at Nadeshiko with a questing look.

"It seems that Emperor Aruto is in good spirits, but what his laughing at I have no clue. We will find out when we get there." Nagihiko replied was he pressed on.

"I hope so." The sakura haired girl replied, as the two walked toward to large well decorated door. Amu looked at all the lotus blossoms that claimed up the door. Each and every lotus had its own shape and size, so that there was not two of the same.

Nagihiko looked over at the girl who was walking by him, seeing that she was aw struck by the beautifully designed door the same way he was when he first saw it. "Yes, I know it beautiful, but we must go in." Nagihiko said in his feminine voice as he pushed the doors open. They slid across the polished floor, and a bright light came from within.

Amu had to shield her eyes, as the beautifully room showed itself.

"L-lead the way." Amu said, as she started walking behind him, so she could learn the path to and from here without getting lost.

* * *

**Amu POV:**

* * *

Amu could now see the large throne, which was decorated with gold and silver. As they drew closer she could see a tall man, who looking like an older version of the prince, seated on the thrown. She was tossed into a circle of confusion, on why he was laughing.

_'So this is the crowned prince's father, and the Emperor, not hard to tell since his dad looks like an older version of himself.' _Amu thought to herself as he looked at her, she did the same and looked at him. Calmly, Amu bowed to them. _'Must show my gratitude.'_

"You grace, I am honored that you have called me here, but for what I do not know." The sakura haired girl replied, keeping her eyes low to show respect to the Emperor and his son. Amu could hear the light sounds of laughter coming from the Emperor. _'Again, with his laughter. Does the Emperor have insanity?'_

"Child-" Aruto stops to snicker a little, causing his son to send him a glare. "-you indeed are very, very, interesting. I never expected the daughter of a commoner to-" Stops to glance at his son and then at Amu. "-be so straight forward." Aruto stands up and makes his way down to Amu. Amu had so much she wanted to say to the king, but she needed this job. "Welcome to the palace! I hear you were hurt on the way here. Are you all right?" Smiling, Aruto ruffled Amu's hair, shocking her. "Tell me a little about yourself and we will see about this job you wish to have."

"Eh?... y-yes I will be fine, such an accident will not get rid of me." The sakura haired girl said easily keeping her balancing on her good leg as she watched the Emperor walk past her, after messing up her hair. She turned and looked at Nadeshiko who just shrugged.

"Are you coming? We have much to discuss before I have you taken to your ro.." He paused when he noticed that she was empty handed "Where is your satchel?" the Emperor asked the empty handed girl.

"Oh crud, that over grown black cat has them." Amu mumbled to herself as she glanced around for Yoru. "Were ever he is, is where my dear belonging are." The sakura haired girl replied. As she looked up to see the emperor walking again. _'Really?' _She thought as she limped behind him, doing her best to seem to be walking perfectly fine. _'Ignore the pain. Ignore the pain. Ignore the pain. Ignore-'_

Emperor Aruto was grinning to himself as he led her to his private studies to talk more in depth. He opened the door and walked in, and then shut them once she was in.

"So what his your full name?" He asked as he pulled out a parchment to write upon.

"If you do not mind I am very capable of doing that myself." The sakura haired girl said, as she looked at the Emperor with a bland expression..

He looked at her surprised, but nodded and turned the parchment around before handing the brush and ink to her. "I had no Idea you know how to write and read, not that I'm trying to be offensive or anything." The blue haired Emperor said as he looked at her in awe.

"I went to school, and got the best education that my mother and father could afford before my sister was born, so I know something's, your majesty." She replied as she began to write her name and other information he needed about her. "The money I'm paid here, if I get the job, is going toward my sister's education. I wish for the best future for my sister, better than what many others get in our society level."

Aruto looked at Amu slightly surprised never had he seen an older sibling this devoted to a younger sibling. "And what will you do with the extra money that you're paid."

"The extra money I'm paid will be saved, some used for my family's needs, and what's left of that I will use." The sakura haired girl said as she handed the parchment back to him so he could look over it.

He took the parchment and starting looking over what was written. "Hmmmm..." Was the only sound that came from him as he read it over.

* * *

**Time Skip**

* * *

After what felt like forever Emperor Aruto had one of the maids show Amu to the room that she would be staying in while she worked at the palice. Amu let out a sigh of relief, when she saw her satchel on the floor of the empty room.

"Arigatō..." she said to show politeness, and to ask for the kind maid's name.

"Oh Gomennasi, I am known as Miko" The tall Brunette replied with, before leaving the room to let the Sakura haired girl get settled in.

Amu unpacked her thing placing them in a neat stacks, out of anyone's way before getting ready to explore the grounds, and possibility a visit to the towns market to get some items if possible.

* * *

**Lover: **Thanks for reading the second chapter yes I know it kind of short but I will try to make it longer next time.

**Ikuto: **wow that was really short no one will read it.

**Lover: **Jemmy you care to the honors for **me *grins evilly***

**Amu: **Poor Ikuto you never learn.

**Jemmy: *Sits up from her nap*** _surrreeeee _*Grabs Ikuto by the tail and starts to walk off, dragging the cat* Lover doesn't own Shugo Chara, she does own her plot and any characters she makes up. Shugo Chara is owned by Peach Pit. ***Smiles kindly*** Also if you don't review I will personally hunt you down and make sure to leave such a bloody bo- I mean to make sure you leave a beautiful review! Not much harm will come if you don't leave a review. Just remember I'll be the person with a chainsaw standing over your bed tonight. ***Smiles kindly and drags the freaked out cat behind her* **and for you who do review, I give you happy dreams of cake and cupcakes!

**Lover: **Thank you Jemmy, oh and readers Jemmy is a very nice person do not worry about it to much. ***watches Ikuto vanishing with Jemmy***

**Ikuto: **HELP ME SOME ONE PLEASE!...


End file.
